


The Same Side

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [21]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fortuneshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: “I’ve just been thinking…” Dawn said, withdrawing from her daydream. “How come you and me never battle?”
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Kouki | Lucas
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Kudos: 10





	The Same Side

“Hey Lucas,” Dawn said, her fingers laced together and cradling her knitted cap as she stared up into the sky while the two walked slowly along.

“What is it?” Lucas asked, turning slightly.

“I’ve just been thinking…” Dawn said, withdrawing from her daydream. “How come you and me never battle?”

Lucas’s step faltered a little. “Why would we battle?” he asked. “We’re friends.” He paused, doubt creeping into his mind. “Aren’t we?”

“Of course we are,” Dawn said, breaking away from her staring contest with the sky to give him a soulful look. “But that’s no reason we can’t battle. I mean, I’ve battled with Barry dozens of times and we’re friends.”

“Oh yes,” Lucas said, mostly to himself as he shuffled uncomfortable. “ _Him._ ”

Dawn sighed and looked at her boots, more suited for the snowy weather of her home than for the dew-glazed grass they were striding through. Her boots were just one sign of how far she’d come. “You taught me so much when I was just starting out,” she said softly. “About how to catch Pokemon, how to take care of them, just… how to get along out in this world by myself.” She gave him a worried look. “Don’t you think it’s weird that we’ve never battled?”

Lucas squirmed. Her wide-eyed look usually had that effect on him. “Well…” he tried, “I guess I’d feel a little weird if we did battle.”

“Why?” Dawn asked, a pinprick of hurt in her eyes.

“I guess it’s because…” Lucas struggled, “because you and I…”

“Yes?” Dawn urged him on.

“Well… we belong on the same side, is all,” Lucas finished as best he could.

Dawn was silent for a moment, the clomp of her boots on the wet ground was all that could be heard. Then she turned to him, gave him a smile and said: “You’re right!”


End file.
